Birthday Surprise
by Wheelsies
Summary: Kiel whips up a cake for Forte's birthday, but finds himself distracted by how she'd react.


Summer 22: Forte's birthday. Kiel stood in the kitchen that afternoon, throwing together the ingredients to make his big sister a cake. Of course she had to leave late to patrol Selphia that morning as Margaret arrived at the crack of dawn to serve Forte breakfast and sing her a song. Kiel shouldn't have harbored any hard feelings towards Margaret, after all she _was_ Forte's best friend, but thanks to her oh-so thoughtful and generous gift, he found himself scrambling to put together a chocolate cake worthy of his sister.

The cake was supposed to be a surprise. Forte would've been on patrol all morning and early afternoon, giving Kiel plenty of time to make her birthday present perfect. Then, like clockwork, right in the middle of her afternoon patrol she'd return home for lunch only to be surprised by cake. He could just imagine it now, with all of the blinds shut, the light from the door would project onto the cake which was before only illuminated by a few candles. She'd blush and stutter slightly, insisting that a) he didn't have to do anything for her birthday in the first place and b) there was no need for a cake, seeing how she didn't need sweets. She'd probably then try to cover up her love for chocolate cake, but accept it anyway since he went through all the trouble and she couldn't _possibly_ let it go to waste. At least that might've happened if Kiel had extra time to make the cake look like as well thought out of a gift as it was.

Stirring the eggs into the batter, Kiel began to imagine how cute Forte would look when he surprised her with her cake. She'd probably turn all red and maybe even give Kiel one of her very rare smiles if he was lucky. In fact, who knows, maybe she'd even give him a little kiss on the cheek. Or maybe even on his lips. Kiel felt his heart flutter at the thought and realized his mind had started to wander and he had completely slacked off on his stirring. _Kiel, focus,_ he told himself. _You're not going to get any kiss if you keep daydreaming. Wait—what am I thinking?! She's your sister Kiel, you're not allowed to think of her like that!_ And yet, he did, he couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried to resist, his mind kept drifting back to the thought of her lips. Her soft, pink lips and how warm they'd feel against his. How he would feel her body shift towards his as what started as a friendly thank-you kiss turned into something more. How he would feel her breath become shallow as their lips parted and they realized their sexual attraction to each other. Then she'd kiss him again, harder, and he'd kiss back, wrapping his arms around her waist. At first she'd freeze, unsure how to respond, but she'd realize quickly that she loved it and hold her body closer to his. Kiel would try, albeit desperately, to feel her, running his hands first up her chest, only to be blocked by armor, then along the small of her back and below, trying to cup her ass in his hands but failing because her armor would be, yet again, blocking him. Forte would then take a step back and shyly remove her armor. As strong and confident as she was, he could perfectly picture her turning red as she carefully removed it. Now the only thing standing between him and absolute bliss would be her navy dress, which was thin enough to both keep her cool during the summer and show her nipples, which would be hard and noticeable through the fabric. Wasting no time, he would grab at her breasts, feeling her nipples between his fingers. Kissing her harder now, he'd run his hands up the back of her dress, feeling the warmth between her legs. She was putty in his hands as he—

 _Beep. Beep._ The oven sounded off twice, reminding Kiel that it had reached the right temperature and he had been distracted once again. Unfortunately the batter was nowhere near ready and Forte would be due home soon, but Kiel figured if he could at least get it in the oven, she might not notice it and he could surprise her at dinner instead. He stirred the batter vigorously, trying to get it smoothed out, but the tightness in his pants was beyond distracting. He wanted to keep stirring, he wanted her cake to be as ready as possible when she arrived home, but her birthday wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Realizing cooking would be futile while he was turned on, he quickly scanned the house, making sure there would be no way for him to embarrass himself. The windows were closed, the curtain was drawn, the door was—the door! Kiel bolted to the door and locked it. Now he was safe from any unwanted guests or unsavory timing.

Kiel returned to the kitchen, hoping he'd be able to power through his sexual desires and continue cooking, but he knew he couldn't. Slowly, he cupped the bulge in his pants from the outside and rubbed it lightly. His hands were shaking with anticipation as he fumbled with his zipper. Dropping his clothes to his ankles, he gripped himself with a wary hand. He hadn't done this in ages and he worried he'd feel guilty for thinking of his sister like this. In fact, the whole situation made Kiel feel a little uneasy. His hands were cold and he had other pressing matters and really Forte would be home any minute and… Forte. What if he hadn't locked the door? What if she walked in on him touching himself? She'd probably just as quickly close the door and Kiel wouldn't be able to bring himself to make eye contact with her for weeks. But what if she didn't shut the door?

And with that, his imagination took off again. Instead of shutting the door, she'd look away briefly, embarrassed. But curiosity would get the best of her and before Kiel could cover himself or make an excuse, she'd ask him why he was doing that (more likely why he was doing that in the middle of the kitchen, but Kiel wouldn't take it that way). He'd admit his feelings for her and watch as her cheeks burned up and she shifted her weight. Her immediate response would be to scold him, after all they were siblings and that was completely inappropriate, but before she could get that out, she realized the thought had crossed her mind before too. Innately and without much discussion, she'd ask if she could touch him too. Kiel, of course shocked and incredibly embarrassed, would agree, and Forte would move closer to him. First tracing her finger from the base of his shaft to the tip, she'd decide what to do next while Kiel shuddered.

Following his fantasy, Kiel dropped to the floor, closed his eyes, and traced his finger along the length of himself, goosebumps appearing at the sensation of such a light touch. He sighed.

After touching him for just a moment, Forte would drop to her knees, admittedly making a pretty loud sound as her armor rattled. She'd quickly remove the noisy pieces of armor, just leaving her dress on, and focus again on Kiel, whose face was burning up as he watched Forte expectantly. She'd lick her lips and kiss the base of his shaft, planting tiny little kisses all around his cock before tracing up it again, this time with her tongue. Then slowly she'd place her lips at his tip, opening them just slightly and sliding him into her mouth. The inside of her mouth would be warm and wet as she slid him into it with slippery ease.

With his eyes still closed, Kiel spit into his hand and began desperately pumping, letting out tiny little moans. Of course Forte would be much slower at first, as if teasing him, but he couldn't help but to go at full speed. He could practically _see_ her gaze up at him with wide eyes, as if asking for permission, and he nodded to himself.

She would immediately pick up speed at his consent, taking his whole member into her mouth and sucking feverously. Kiel gasped as he picked up speed on himself, his body rocking in a steady rhythm and hips bucking to keep pace.

As Kiel's anticipation built, Forte would slow down until his moaning subsided to heavy breathing. "Kiel," she'd whisper and bring her lips close enough to his ear that she could feel his hot breath. " _I want you to fuck me_."

Kiel was so deeply engaged in his fantasy he could almost swear he heard her say his name.

"Kiel," she'd say again, knocking. "What are you doing in there?"

He sighed hearing her voice, but thought _Wait, that doesn't make any sense_.

"Kiel, open up, I know you're in there."

Kiel's head whipped around and realized this was no longer a fantasy. Forte was actually at the door and he was actually kneeling in the middle of the kitchen with his cock out. Tripping and pulling up his pants in his dash to the door, he wiped his hand on his pants and glanced behind him to see the mixing bowl staring back at him expectantly. He unlocked the door, but was still out of breath. "Sorry," he huffed.

"What are you doing in here and" Forte stepped closer to him. "Why are you so hot?" Kiel's bulge was very obvious and he glanced down at it shyly. Forte's gaze met his and she noticed it too. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt," she stuttered. "I can go…"

"Wait—no, it's not—I mean, I was j-just…" he struggled to put together a complete sentence, still panting. "I was baking you a cake," he admittedly. "I didn't want you to come in while I was working on it, which is why I locked the door."

Forte's gaze shifted from Kiel's pants to the counter behind him where, lo and behold, he was in fact mixing cake batter.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, Kiel, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I wanted to make you something you'd enjoy, but then Margaret came over this morning and I…" he trailed off and Forte hugged him.

"I'll eat lunch at Meg's today and be back at dinner. Thank you Kiel," she kissed his cheek, leaving Kiel stunned as she backed out of the doorway and shut the door behind her. Alone again, Kiel could pick up where he left off.


End file.
